


Just My Type

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [124]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:911 x Lone Star crossover. Buck and TK start dating. Eddie finds out and realizes he has feelings for Buck.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 316





	Just My Type

Eddie was secretly fuming. They’d been in Texas for all of fifteen minutes and Buck was already being flirted with by one of the most beautiful men Eddie had ever seen. 

He really had no right to be angry. He had no claim on Buck. How was he supposed to know how he felt if he didn’t man up and tell him? Sometimes he just wished Buck could read his mind.

TK was a nice guy. He was the captain’s son and he and Buck were relatively close in age so they had latched on to each other quickly.

TK and a burly native Texan named Judd were leading them on a tour, Buck following TK like a puppy and Eddie stalking along behind them.

“Eddie,” Hen nudged his side with his elbow. “If you keep staring like that the kid is gonna burst into flames. Lighten up.”

“I’m not doing anything,” he grumbled.

“Sure you’re not. Honey, you can’t be jealous of Buck with another guy if you won’t tell Buck how you feel. Plus I’m pretty sure TK has a boyfriend. Someone was talking to him about a guy named Carlos earlier.”

“That makes me only feel marginally better.”

“Just lighten up and try to enjoy the trip. And if Buck doesn’t leave Texas with a man you can finally pull your head out of your ass and tell him how you feel.”

Eddie rolled his eyes as Hen fell behind to talk to Marjan and picked up his pace to join Buck and TK at the front.

“This place is awesome,” Buck said to him.

“Yeah, it is.”

“My dad has a thing about design that’s for sure,” TK flashed a grin at them. “If I didn’t know him I’d think he batted for my team.”

“He bats for the girl's team?”

“As far as I know. What about you Buck?”

“I bat for both teams, but one more than the other.”

“I respect that,” TK pushed open a door that led them back downstairs into the kitchen. “I got a vibe and I have a lot of faith in my gaydar.”

“What about Eddie?”

Eddie side-eyed Buck as TK studied him for a second.

“Both teams but I feel like he’s been with women more.”

“Damn you’re good.”

“It’s my party trick,” TK shrugged. 

“Is he doing his guessing sexuality witchy magic?” the younger man that Captain Strand had introduced as Mateo joined them. “It’s scary how accurate he is.”

“It is impressive,” Eddie admitted.

“Speaking of impressive,” TK looked over their heads, then walked away.

Eddie and Buck turned to see a handsome cop enter the building.

“Hi babe,” TK leaned up on his toes to kiss him.

“Hey, tiger.”

“Carlos, this is Eddie and Buck. They’re from the 118 in California.”

“Nice to meet you,” he shook both of their hands with the hand that wasn’t being held onto by TK’s.

“You too,” Eddie was a little surprised that Hen had in fact been right. He wasn’t sure why she was usually right.

“So what brings you guys to Texas?” Carlos leaned against the counter with TK clinging to him.

“Firefighter conference. They do this weird crossover thing every few years where they send a few of us to work at a different house for a few days.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s interesting to see how other houses work.”

In true Buck fashion, he launched into a conversation with Carlos and TK. 

The day was so slow they were only called away once, to a small car crash on a country road. They were gone less than an hour before coming back to the house and finishing out the shift with dinner.

TK was whisked away soon after the end for a date with Carlos, waving over his shoulder at them as he followed his boyfriend out.

Eddie and Buck explored Austin for a while before heading back to their hotel room. 

“Are you okay?” Buck asked. “You were acting weird today.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?” Buck flopped on the bed next to him, wedging himself in Eddie’s personal space as usual. “Come on. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Were you into TK?”

“What?”

“Were you into him? Before you found out he had a boyfriend?”

“I mean,” Buck paused. “I thought he was attractive. You’d be crazy not to. But he’s not really my type.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Buck leaned a little closer. “My type is pretty specific.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hm.”

“And what would that be?”

“You.”

Buck pressed their lips together and Eddie reciprocated immediately, pulling Buck closer.

“Why couldn’t we have done that like two years ago?” Buck asked when they pulled away.

“Well you spent the first forty-eight hours hating me,” Eddie dodged a slap from Buck. “But after that, we were just idiots.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Eddie kissed him temple softly, “It sounds so juvenile, but is this the part where I ask you to be my boyfriend?”

“I would very much like it if you did?”

“Then Evan Buckley will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.”


End file.
